


Please, let me sleep

by Moarningstar (orphan_account)



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Chlucifer - Freeform, Deckerstar - Freeform, Drabble, F/M, Sleep Deprivation, Slice of Life, TheDeckerstarNetwork, chloe x lucifer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 13:35:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10022885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Moarningstar
Summary: It doesn't matter if you are in the middle of an investigation or that someone can snap a photo.You need to sleep.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: sleep || [Read on Tumblr ](https://moarningstar.tumblr.com/post/157834083788/prompt-for-a-deckestar-drabble-sleep)  
> Inspired by [this photo](https://www.instagram.com/p/BLR6R0oDaCq/) posted on IG by Aimee

Sleep deprivation can badly affect body and mind. You can't focus, you feel tired. Not sleeping at all during the night can make your awakening quicker, you don't have time to totally enter in a deep sleep so you open your eyes in a blink and it feels less painful leaving the bed.  
The more you can't rest well, the more you feel tired, irritated and without energy. You feel like you can sleep everywhere if you have the chance, but when the night comes you can't close your eyes because you start to hear every sound, to look at every shade of light.  
It's stressful and you can try everything: infusions, Valerian, relaxing bath. The night seems endless and Morpheus doesn't want you.  
Sometimes, however, sleep can come in a wave of a minute. One instant you are well aware and alive, the moment later your eyes start to close and you fight to keep them open.  
It's unexpected, you are sitting on a chair with your hands on your stomach, you leave you head behind and your eyes close.  
It doesn't matter if you are in the middle of an investigation or that someone can snap a photo.  
You need to sleep.  
  
“Lucifer.” Called Chloe shaking him by his shoulder.  
He mumbled something unintelligible and turned his head slightly toward her.  
“Lucifer.” She called again.  
He started to open his eyes, blinking slowly.  
“Detective.” He said when he could clearly see Chloe's figure in front of him. “What are you doing here?”  
Chloe rose up from her position and crossed her arms around the paper she was holding.  
“You fell asleep.” She said. “In the middle of an investigation.” She ended.  
Lucifer put his hands on the chair's arms and realized where he was.  
They were out for some routine questioning and they had to wait there to talk to the man he didn't remember the name of.  
He stood up and passed a hand on his cheek.  
“When the secretary called us, you had your eyes closed. I called you but you didn't move and you seemed so relaxed.”  
He nodded.  
“Lack of sleep?” Chloe asked.  
“And not for the reason I'd like.”  
Chloe smiled slyly.  
“Let's go, I'll drive you home.”  
“Oh, how sweet, Detective. But I know how to drive.” Lucifer said when they started to walk to the exit.  
“I don't want to be interrogated for murder because I let you drive when you can fall asleep at the wheel.”  
Lucifer wrinkled his nose.  
“It happened one time, let's not make a big deal about it.”  
Chloe stopped and put her left index finger on her mouth to emphasise the fact that she was thinking.  
“Actually it's the second time.” She said.  
“Second?” He asked and she nodded.  
“A few weeks ago it happened on a crime scene. I think Ella took a photo even if you fell asleep for less than a minute.”  
Lucifer still stood. Ah. He didn't remember that at all.  
Chloe put a hand on his arm. “Are you okay? You are distracted, tired.”  
He lowered his gaze to meet hers.  
“I'm perfectly fine, detective.”  
Chloe wasn't convinced, she could see his dark circles under the eyes, she noticed how he relaxed with eyes closed when they were driving somewhere, and these two episodes.  
“No, you're not.”  
  
Sleep deprivation is a disease and people can be in denial of that. Often they don't think it's important, they think it's just a phase, a thing related to stress or a bad period.  
They need someone who can help, who can take care of them.  
It's always good to not leave those people alone, they may need you. Chloe knew that, as she knew that she would spend the night at Lux. 


End file.
